tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Trusty Friends (DVD)
Thomas' Trusty Friends is a UK, US, AUS, Dutch and German DVD release. It partially released the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company spin-off series filmed in 2002, when Gullane Entertainment was still in control of the series. The UK release featured eleven of the thirteen episodes. The US release featured the last six episodes. Lionsgate released the DVD for digital download in 2013. It was released for Dutch audiences under the name The Reliable Friends of Thomas. It was also released under the name Thomas and his Faithful Friends for German audiences. Description UK Meet Thomas and his trusty friends at the Sodor Construction Company for lots of action packed adventures! Join Jack the Digger, Alfie the Excavator, Kelly the Crane and loads of other great characters as they work hard and play hard under the watchful eye of Miss Jenny who’s always there to make sure her machines do a job “spot on”! US All aboard for more fun with Thomas and his construction friends. From demolition to digging and steamrolling, this team really knows how to work together. When a storm causes chaos on the Island, Thomas and his friends must pull together to restore it in time for the big game. Hop on board with Alfie, Buster, Max and Monty and join in all the adventures! Episodes UK/AUS # A Tale for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly's Windy Day # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas' Trusty Friends # On Site with Thomas # Alfie Has Kittens # A Happy Day for Percy # A Visit from Thomas # Mud, Glorious Mud US # Thomas' Trusty Friends # Alfie Has Kittens # A Tale for Thomas # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas and the Moles The Netherlands # A Story for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly Blows Away # Percy Lends a Hand # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas' Trusted Friends # Building with Thomas # Alfie Has Kittens # A Lucky Day for Percy # Thomas Visits # Isobella Muddles Through German # A Story for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly's Stormy Day # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas and his Loyal Friends # With Thomas on Site # Kittens for Alfie # A Happy Day for Percy # A Visit from Thomas # The Mud Fight Songs * One Friendly Family (Only featured in the US DVD) * Engine Rollcall Bonus Features (US only) * Computer Fun * Character Gallery from On Site with Thomas Trivia * Starting with this release, Sir Topham Hatt would no longer be narrating the menus on US Thomas DVDs. This was months before Anchor Bay Entertainment ended their deal with HiT Entertainment. Goofs * On the UK DVD back cover, Jack is mistakenly referred to as a digger. DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection US * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Thomas' Trusty Friends and New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures 2-pack * Thomas' Trusty Friends and Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories 2-pack * Thomas' Trusty Friends and On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection Gallery File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUK.jpg|2006 UK release File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2006UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2006 UK spine File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKBackCover.jpg|2006 UK back cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2006UKDVDDisc.jpg|2006 UK disc File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2008UKDVDbackcoverandspine.png|2008 UK back cover and spine File:Thomas'TrustyFriends2008UKDVDdisc.png|2008 UK disc File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSprototypecover.jpg|US prototype cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVD.jpg|2007 US cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|2007 US back cover and spine File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsDVDWithWoodenRailwayJack.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Jack File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsDVDWithWoodenDuncan.jpg|DVD with Wooden Duncan File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsandNewFriendsforThomasDVDwithWoodenElizabethandBulgy.jpg|DVD 2-pack with New Friends for Thomas and Wooden Railway Elizabeth and Bulgy File:NewFriendsforThomasandThomas'TrustyFriendsDVDwithWoodenPercyandElizabeth.png|DVD 2-pack with New Friends for Thomas and Wooden Railway Percy and Elizabeth File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheReliableFriendsofThomas.png|Dutch DVD File:ThomasandhisFaithfulFriends.jpg|German DVD File:ThomasandhisFaithfulFriendsbackcover.jpg|German DVD Back cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsandOnSitewithThomasandotherAdventuresDoubleFeature.jpg|Double Feature with On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures File:OnSitewithThomasandThomas'TrustyFriendsDoubleFeatureDVDbackcover.jpg|Double Feature back cover File:OnSitewithThomasandThomas'TrustyFriendsDoubleFeature.jpg|Double Feature Easter cover File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(DVD)titlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKDVDMenu.png|2006 UK DVD menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKDVDMenu2.png|2006 UK episode selection File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKDVDMenu3.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKDVDMenu4.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUKDVDMenu5.png File:RailUnderRoadBridgeandSignalboxSeason8.png|2008 UK DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSeason8opening.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu2.png|2008 UK episode selection File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu3.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu4.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriends(2008)UKDVDMenu5.png|2008 UK Subtitles File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsAUSDVDMainMenu.png|AUS Main menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsAUSDVDEpisodeSelection1.png|AUS Episode selection File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsAUSDVDEpisodeSelection2.png File:MudGloriousMud(DVD)1.PNG File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDTitleCard.PNG|US Title Card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastMenu4.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfastMenu4.png File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu1.PNG|US DVD menu File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu2.PNG|US Episode selection File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu3.PNG File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu4.PNG|US song selection File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu5.PNG|Computer Fun File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu6.PNG|Tic Tac Toe File:TicTacToe1.PNG File:TicTacToe2.PNG File:TicTacToe3.PNG File:TicTacToe4.PNG File:TicTacToe5.PNG File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDmenu7.PNG|Coloring Sheets File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDColoringSheet1.PNG|Coloring Sheet #1 File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsUSDVDColoringSheet2.PNG|Coloring Sheet #2 File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu8.PNG|Character Gallery File:OnSiteWithThomasDVDmenu9.PNG File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery1.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery2.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery3.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery4.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery5.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery6.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery7.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery8.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery9.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery10.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery11.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery12.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery13.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery14.png File:OnSitewithThomasDVDCharacterGallery15.png File:ThomasandhisFaithfulFriends(GermanDVD)titlecard.png|German title card Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Direct-to-Home Video